mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Traffik
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Colby James page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Tell Dencaster my regrets Hi I would like you to send this apology message to Dencaster and the Rule34 team and weather I should be allowed back on Rule34 in the next three months, Dear Rule34 staff, I am so sorry for what I said about you all on the paheal site, I have been feeling bad and I regret I did it wrong, I want to come back to Rule34 I seriously do want to come back, I will never upload anymore images if that is what you would all want, It's very hard for me at the moment, trying to recover from a terrible stress, if you deleted my account I will create another one, their is no right or wrong sorry, I don't want to be a menace anymore, I feel it is time I learnt my lesson I want to come back please, oh please bring me back to Paheal, please oh I am sorry Rule34 staff I am sorry for what I said to you and Dencaster as well, I was only mad because I lost everything on that site, please send my regards to Dencaster of Rule34 too, tell him how sorry I am for what I meant, I won't be a threat anymore please I want to come back. :'( signed ColbyJames, Colby James (talk) 10:37, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Stop obsessing over Paheal, it's a site full of shitty cartoon porn. Smegmasaurus proved that when he actually drew that abomination with R. Kelly. That was without a doubt the best five bucks that I've ever spent on Fiverr. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 15:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Colby, I can't fix the situation at paheal for you. I'm trying not to be mad anymore about anything that happened there. I'm pretty much over it-- the only thing that I don't like is that some of your entries on this site talk about me. I have some sympathy for you, but I can't make the paheal staff have that same sympathy. They're not going to change their minds. This is not the end of the world. Keep drawing your pictures, keep writing your stories. You don't need paheal, OK? You may even be better off without it. The thing to learn from all this is that sometimes when you do or say something, you can't take it back. And that anger, especially the kind that involves threats of violence, almost always makes a situation worse. I know that you deal with autism, and that must be very difficult. But I hope there are people in your life-- family, teachers, doctors-- who are trying to help you. Ask them for help in finding more appropriate ways to vent your anger and frustration when it comes up. They will appreciate that you asked for help. Good luck.Traffik (talk) 00:56, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Everything's better off without Paheal. Paheal raped and murdered my childhood. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 01:11, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry I tried my best, I think it is so hard for me Rule34 is, I still want my account back but I don't want to upload anymore images, all I am after is Haha62 or known as Redhand, I am trying to get him to join on Pixiv, I still want you to contact that artist and get him to join Pixiv for me because I miss that artist so much,Colby James (talk) 05:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC)